Ajudando Mira
by Rafa008
Summary: Enquanto treinava com seu Alakazan e Sandrew, a Trainer Star Mira se perdeu na caverna Wayward como sempre, dando voltas e voltas e Buck, outro Trainer Star, foi ajudar-la, ao ver-la chorando e os dois, enquanto procuravam por um item e batalhavam pelo caminho, lembram-se da época que estudaram no jardim infantil juntos. Música Round and round.


**Autora:** Rafa008

**Casal: **NuclearShipper (Mira & Buck).

**Música:** Round and Round-Selena Gomez

**Resumo: **Songfic. Mira se perdeu na caverna Wayward e Buck foi ajudar-la.

**Ajudando Mira**

_Voltas e mais voltas_

_Voltas e mais voltas_

_Voltas e mais voltas_

_Voltas e mais voltas_

Perto da estrada dos Ciclistas, havia uma caverna escura chamada Wayward, um ótimo lugar para se treinar. Uma jovem garotinha, de 12 anos, com longos cabelos rosa e olhos da mesma cor, estava lá, treinando seu Alakazan e seu Sandrew contra alguns pokemons selvagens. Ela era uma das Trainer Stars da Battleground, na Fight Área.

Mira-Ok, Alakazam, use o Psychic no Geodude! Sandrew, Scratch no Zubat!

Seus pokemon, juntos, derrotaram os pokemons selvagens.

Mira-Bom trabalho pessoal. Nós estamos ficando mais fortes a cada dia que passa.

Ele devolveu seus pokemons as suas pokebolas e começou a andar, pois estava ficando tarde e sua mãe iria ficar preocupada com ela. E haveria aula no dia seguinte e ela queria mostrar as amigas como seus pokemons estavam poderosos. Mas quanto mais ela andava, mais as paredes e as pedras pareciam às mesmas. Ela começou a chorar.

Mira-Ah não, eu estou perdida!

Seu Alakazam não se lembrava mais como usar o Teleport então ela teria que encontrar o caminho por ela mesma.

Mira-Ok, eu posso fazer isso.

Ela olhou seu mapa no poketch, mas o aparelho apenas mostrava o mapa da região de Sinnoh e não da caverna. Mira continuou a andar nas profundezas da caverna.

Mira-Alguem me ajuda!

_Você me vê em pé ali_

_E age como se você não me conhecesse_

_Mas a noite passada você estava me chamando_

_Dizendo que você me quer_

No fim do corredor, ela viu um garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos laranja, usando um Dowsing Machine para procurar por itens.

Mira-É ele. BUCK!

O garoto se virou e viu a garotinha de cabelos rosa correndo e o abraçando.

Buck-Mira?

Ela enxugou as lagrimas e sorriu.

Mira-Por que você não esta na Survive Área?

Buck-Eu estou procurando por alguns objetos aqui. Mas o que você esta fazendo aqui? Esta ficando tarde.

Mira-Eu estava treinando meus pokemons e agora me perdi!

Buck-Você esta perdida de novo?

Mira-Me ajuda!

O garoto suspirou, olhando para ela. Ela era bonitinha e doce e uma treinadora poderosa. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou para o outro corredor.

Buck-Ok, mas você terá que esperar um pouco porque meu dowsine machine esta procurando algo.

Mira-Ok.

_Oh porque você sempre me faz sentir_

_Como se eu sou a única que é louca_

_Você sente o meu coração agitado_

_Meu-meu coração agitado_

Eles começaram a andar pela caverna, passando por algumas pedras e Zubats selvagens. O tempo ia passando e os dois sentiram os corações baterem um pouco mais rápido quando seus braços se tocaram por acidente.

Mira-D-desculpa.

Buck-Não se preocupe.

Ela sorriu, vendo o garoto bravo, um pouco envergonhado, essa era nova.

Mira-Eu me lembro quando eu te vi na minha escola, antes de você se mudar para a Survive Área.

Buck-Eu só fiquei lá um mês.

Mira-Sim, mas isso marcou, você era tão bravo e mandão.

Buck-E você tão descuidada e tagarela.

Mira-Mas eu me lembro quando conversamos pela primeira vez, você falou sobre os tesouros que você procurava com tanta paixão.

Buck-Eu lembro, estávamos debaixo da arvore de cerejeira. E você falava tão alegre sobre seu primeiro pokemon, Sandrew que você e suas amigas estavam criando.

Mira-Eu pensava que você não se lembrava mais daquele tempo. Que você não tivesse prestado a atenção em mim.

Buck-V-você esta errada. Eu me lembro de tudo que você falou aquele dia.

_Eu gosto de você. _Ela pensou. Mira não disse nada.

_Garoto, eu preciso de você aqui comigo_

_Nós não podemos continuar nesse caminho_

_Eu estou me apaixonando perdidamente por você_

_E tudo que eu posso dizer que estamos_

Os dois continuaram andando mais quando dois Gravelers selvagens começaram a atacar-los com Rock Throw. Buck abraçou Mira, puxando-a para o lado, evitando as pedras. Mira olhou por cima dos braços e viu Buck a protegendo e ela sentiu as bochechas corarem. Ele pegou sua mão e a ajudou a se levantar e não soltou sua mão.

Buck-Você esta bem?

Mira-S-sim. Obrigada.

Buck se afastou e tirou do bolso uma pokebola.

Buck-Vai Claydol!

Mira-Vai Alakazam!

Buck e Mira-Usem o Psychic!

Os Gravelers foram atacados e os dois Trainer Stars venceram. A dowsine machine de Buck começou a apitar e o garoto encontrou o que procurava. Ele pegou o item e deu para Mira, que estava surpresa.

Mira-O que é isso?

Buck-É uma TM chamada Dig. Você esta sempre treinando aqui, certo? Ensine esse ataque ao seu Sandrew e toda vez que você se perder, vai encontrar a saída.

Ela sorriu docemente e beijou sua bochecha. Buck, o corajoso e bravo garoto, corou e olhou para cima.

Mira-Obrigada Buck, agora posso ir para casa.

Ela juntou as mãos, feliz. Ela tirou seu Sandrew da pokebola e lhe ensinou o Dig.

Buck-Se cuida Mira.

Mira-Ok, tchau Buck. Sandrew use o Dig!

Mas antes, ela disse:

Mira-E Buck, eu gosto de você.

E ela desapareceu com seu pokemon na caverna.

Buck-Tchau... Mira. Eu gosto de você também garotinha.

_Dando voltas e voltas_

_Nós nunca vamos parar_

_Dando voltas e voltas_

_Nós nunca vamos chegar onde nós estamos indo_


End file.
